


Calm Garden

by jankyyyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Leopika Saturday, M/M, One of My Favorites, kinda tho, my friend made this <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankyyyy/pseuds/jankyyyy
Summary: No thoughts just Leopika in a garden.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 26





	Calm Garden

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted to see their “masterpieces” on my ao3 so here 🙄

The sheets rustled restlessly as the boy they swathed shifted for what must have been the third time in thirty seconds.

They were far beyond crumpled by now, uselessly kicked to the end of the bed in a wadded heap--no doubt the fine work of two frustrated hands continuously ringing them from sheer irritation.

A quiet 'thud' filled the room when the ruffled blankets fell silent, the plush surface of a feather-pillow bouncing faintly as it landed upon the Parisian carpet settled beneath the gargantuan window.

Sunlight painted the feather pillows pale surface and seeped into the darkness enshrouding the rest of the young Kurtas bedroom, its beautiful yellowish light casting an ethereal light upon the porcelain skin it grazed.

It seemed to illuminate more of his skin now as it rose higher, surrounded by thousands of infinitesimal clouds of alabaster spattered and sparkling across the sea of a soft periwinkle blue making up the sunlit sky.

The boy stood up, slipping on his robe, and walking to the man next to him, embracing the other's face. He'd plant a soft kiss on the other's nose-tip.

Kurta ran down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of lemonade, and stumbling to the doorway. He'd put on his loafers, and step outside.

Following the oh-so-very worn down trail to the greenhouse. Kurta placed his lemonade on the bench outside, unlocking it and kneeling to pet the cat that had been inhabiting the greenhouse.

He wrapped his hand around the yellow-colored watering can, and set foot out to the well, the cat trailing not far behind him. Once he got there, the cat which he decided to name so lovingly as "Honey" not knowing whether sex it was, just finding it cute.

Honey jumped onto the well and purred away as Kurta was pulling on the rope, then filling up the watering can and trekking back towards the clear structure. He walked inside and took off his slippers.

Kurapika shook his head to settle his hair. and kneeled to pick Honey up, setting it down on the bench, on its own little handmade bed that Kurta'd made for it. It drifted to sleep, the morning dew still on Honeys fur, the soft beige and grey shone in the sun.

Kurapika kissed Honey on the forehead and began working. He went around every row of plants, watering them and moving onto the empty pots. He slipped on his gloves and folded up the sleeves of his robe.

Digging small holes in the soil, and planting seeds of flowers, and various seasonings. He'd cover them back up and move to the next row, around the last row, the 4th one, Leorio had decided to walk in.

He'd grumble and walk to Kurapika, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and bending down to put his chin in the crook of his neck.

Kurapika turned his head and kissed Leorio on the cheek. and went back to doing the planting. "Goodmorning." -Spoke the blonde, with a happy tone in his voice. "Good morning, I love you." Leorio stood up straight and spat that last bit out, slightly ashamed.

He kissed the top of Kurapikas forehead. and went to sit down next to honey, the both of them eventually laying down together, they"ve moved to the swing, with Leorio lying down with Honey on his chest, both of them breathing softly and starting to drift off.

Kurta had finished the last plants and decided to rewater them again after he'd be done.

He put on his loafers and stepped to the swing, the cloudy sky turning to a pale grey, Kurapika sat down next to the both of them, lifting Leorio’s head and sitting down, Placing Paladiknights head on his lap.

He had one hand on Leorios chin, and the other petting back his hair. Bending down and leaving a smooch on his cheek. Kurta began softly singing.

_"Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby.”_

_Squeeze me oh-so tight, show me that you love me too._

_Put your lips next to mine dear, won't you kiss me once, baby?_

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe. You and I will fall in love."_

Kurapika then went quiet, letting the noise of the rain and Honey’s purrs fill the air.

**Author's Note:**

> all credits go to my friend, love them and hoped you enjoyed their leopika fic <3


End file.
